


One shot, two shot, three shot... I lost count

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was not the type to be relaxed by alcohol. Rather the opposite, adding to his irrationality, and worsening his mood. Tonight, he couldn’t have cared less. He was going to get so drunk that he’d forget all about that stupid, blonde, loud-mouthed idiot. Growling aloud, he downed the shot he’d poured. Stupid Naruto – another shot – and his stupid face – another shot – and his stupid clothes – another shot – and- and- Sasuke’s thoughts stalled, grimacing at the taste of the vodka. How bitter it was compared to the taste of Naruto’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot, two shot, three shot... I lost count

First shot. Sasuke pulled a slight face at the burn. Second shot. He flinched a little from it. Third shot. It didn’t taste quite so bad anymore. Fourth shot. The liquid slid down his throat with ease. He slammed the shot glass down, the resulting noise echoing through his empty kitchen. Pouring more into the glass, he cursed as he overfilled it and spilt some of the liquid. He put the bottle back down carefully, unwilling to spill more vodka. He’d been needing it. All of it. 

As much as he wished he was, Sasuke was not the type to be relaxed by alcohol. Rather the opposite, adding to his irrationality, and worsening his mood. Tonight, he couldn’t have cared less. He was going to get so drunk that he’d forget all about that stupid, blonde, loud-mouthed idiot. Growling aloud, he downed the shot he’d poured. Stupid Naruto – another shot – and his stupid face – another shot – and his stupid clothes – another shot – and- and- Sasuke’s thoughts stalled, grimacing at the taste of the vodka. How bitter it was compared to the taste of Naruto’s lips.

“No!” Sasuke protested against his own mind, speaking to the empty kitchen. If he drank just a bit more, he could forget about the whole incident. He could pretend that he hadn’t gone with his friend for food, and he could pretend that they hadn’t ended up sat outside, close together in the cold, talking into the early hours of the morning. If he really tried, he could pretend he hadn’t caught Naruto looking particularly beautiful, outlined by moonlight, enjoying a moment of peace. And he could absolutely pretend that when Naruto had looked back at him, Sasuke hadn’t lent in and kissed him, and discovered just how soft the others lips were. 

“No!” He shook his head and took another shot. “What is wrong with me?” He groaned, pressing his face against the bottle, the cool bottle refreshing on his increasingly warm skin. Life could wait until tomorrow, he decided. Then he’d either ignore Naruto for the rest of his life, or… Sasuke wasn’t sure what the alternative was. Perhaps he’d get lucky, and the ground would swallow him up. Then he wouldn’t have to face Naruto, after he’d kissed him, yelled at him, and then left. He decided the latter option looked unlikely, and instead, bogged down with alcohol, chose to dwell on the fact that he had clearly hurt his friend. 

“What did you kiss me for?!” 

The words echoed in Sasuke’s head, and a pang of guilt kicked him in the stomach. He attempted to silence it with another shot of vodka. His dexterity was slipping fast, and he had spilt plenty of the liquid by now, but no longer had the thought to care. He was too preoccupied with the fact that he had yelled at Naruto, as though Naruto had been the one to kiss him. Wincing, he took another shot. The look on the blonde’s face – Sasuke winced again – the shock that quickly turned to hurt. He hadn’t stuck around long after that, shoving Naruto back and heading off home, ignoring the shout of “Hey! Sasuke!”. His friend hadn’t followed him. The brooding man wasn’t sure whether he was glad of that or not.

Sasuke drank until he had no choice but to drag his heavy body to bed, and promptly fell asleep, face flat on the bed. He hadn’t even undressed. He slept well into the afternoon of the next day, having not set his alarm. Groaning, he forced himself up to retrieve painkillers, water and food. Afterwards, Sasuke curled up in bed, resolving to never leave his bed again. 

For three days he lived like that, refusing to leave his house. He had enough food and vodka to sustain him for that time. ‘Just until it blows over’ he told himself repeatedly. Sasuke wasn’t sure how long it took for things like this to blow over, but he figured it was after the vodka had run dry. Three days he remained alone until a knock at his door came in the early evening. He reluctantly forced himself out of bed, running a hand through his hair in a vague attempt to organise the mess, and answered the door in just his boxers. He’d had the decency to at least shower, and change his clothes.

Naruto’s mouth went dry, eyes widening at the almost-naked man in front of him. He’d certainly seen Sasuke without a shirt before but he hadn’t been expecting it. “Um- ah-“ The blonde struggled to find words for a moment before swallowing hard. “Can I come in?”. Sasuke moved aside to let the other man in, deciding to stay quiet for the moment. Naruto’s hands twisted together as he tried to find the words he’d had so clearly in his mind before he’d seen his friend. Sasuke folded his arms and watched him expectantly, waiting. That only made Naruto more nervous “Sorry.” He said simply. 

Sasuke frowned slightly. Was Naruto apologising for what Sasuke had done to him? Or was Naruto apologising for not feeling the same way? His heart sank a little at the thought and his arms tightened, defensive and he got himself ready to ask Naruto to leave. He waited for Naruto to continue. The blonde just stared at him, dazed by Sasuke’s lack of response. Deciding on a more obvious approach, Naruto moved forward, gripped the back of his friend’s head and caught his lips in a fierce kiss, holding him there. Sasuke would never admit to the squeak of surprise that fell into the kiss. He slowly unfolded his arms, allowing his hands to grip the front of Naruto’s shirt tightly as he responded to the kiss.

Naruto didn’t know where to put his free hand without pushing his limits, seeing as Sasuke was almost entirely undressed. He hesitantly lay it on his hip, grip gentle and light. The taller man growled, and bit Naruto’s lip – he wasn’t breakable and he refused to be treated as though he was. It caught the blonde’s attention and he gripped harder, pressing Sasuke back against the front door, desperate need for each other spilling into the kiss and spreading warmth through their bodies. They ground against each other, both clinging tight to each other as moans passed between their lips.

Neither made any attempt to move to the bedroom, too eager for that. Sasuke pulled at Naruto’s clothes, irritated by being the only one undressed. The blonde pulled back to clumsily tug his clothes off, almost tripping over his trousers in his excitement, as he pulled them off. Sasuke was impatient, and kicked his own boxers off, taking himself in hand and stroking slowly to relieve the building tension. He had meant to call Naruto an idiot for falling but, instead, gasped softly, head tipping back to hit the door with a dull thud. His eyes slid closed as he focused on his own pleasure, only distracted when Naruto returned in front of him and kissed him. Sasuke allowed himself to moan freely into the kiss.

Naruto’s hands trailed over Sasuke’s sides, and he pulled back from the kiss for a moment just to watch Sasuke pleasuring himself. The taller man let out a soft whine – that he’d deny he ever made – at the loss of the kiss. He soon forgave Naruto, when he opened his eyes to find the blonde man dropping to his knees. His free hand wound its way into blonde locks and tugged lightly, trying to get him to hurry up. Naruto showed no signs of hurrying this – no, he wanted to remember this moment forever. 

His tongue darted out to lick over the tip of his cock, wanting to taste the precome that had beaded there. He hummed, pleased, and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly. He kept his eyes closed, lacking the confidence to watch Sasuke’s face. The sounds his friend made were enough, though he could sense Sasuke was holding back, trying to bite back some of his moans. He upped his game a little and took in more of him, slowly so he wouldn’t gag. The blonde moved forward until he had taken all of him, and swallowed around him. Sasuke let out a broken moan, and thrust forward a little without meaning to. Naruto pushed him back, placing a hand on his hip to keep him still. 

He started up a quicker rhythm, working his mouth over Sasuke’s cock. His free hand moved to stroke the base of his cock, giving his jaw a much-needed break. He could hear Sasuke’s breath speed up and moved faster with it, wincing as the other man tugged harshly on his hair. Sasuke let out a mewl he’d deny ever making, and swore “Fuck-“, giving Naruto very little warning before he came. The blonde managed not to choke, and swallowed, eyes watering just slightly. “Sorry.” Sasuke panted, when he’d caught his breath. His hand gently stroked blonde hair back and moved down over Naruto’s cheek, his touch light. 

The blonde just smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss Sasuke’s hand, before getting to his feet to kiss his lips. Sasuke responded softly, still coming down from his high. His hand moved lightly up Naruto’s thigh, teasing. He smirked when Naruto shuddered against him, and continued a little longer before the blonde could get impatient. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him slowly. Truthfully, Sasuke had only done this a couple times and he wasn’t too sure about his technique. But Naruto was moaning unabashedly so he took that as a sign he was doing something right.

He slowly sped up, still unsure about himself. His cheeks stained pink when Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke’s, embarrassed his lack of experience had been noticed. Naruto didn’t say anything about it, just guided Sasuke’s hand over his cock, and lifted his head to kiss him deeply. The taller man barely responded to the kiss, his attention on the way Naruto was guiding his hand, hoping to memorise it for next time. The blonde sped their hands up, moans getting louder. Neither of them seemed to care much that they were leant back against the thin door to Sasuke’s apartment and that they could most likely be heard on the other side. 

Naruto sunk his teeth gently into Sasuke’s bottom lip as he came over their hands. They moaned in tandem, and Sasuke quickly moved his spare hand to hold Naruto up, as the blonde’s knees buckled. They stayed that away until they both caught their breath, when Naruto moved and found the kitchen to wash his hands off. Sasuke followed soon after, scowling at the small amount of come that had gotten on his hand. 

Neither man spoke as they washed their hands. The untidy kitchen, and empty vodka bottles had not gone unnoticed by Naruto, the mess unusual for the Uchiha. He went to ask but the minute he turned his head, Sasuke had him in a soft kiss. “Sorry.” He murmured against Naruto’s lips. The only response he got were fingers gently trailing down his chest, caressing his skin. They pulled away, Sasuke pressing his forehead to the blonde’s and just relishing in the moment.

It was Naruto who eventually broke the moment “You seriously need to tidy this place up.” He grinned. “The proud Uchiha living in this kind of mess? My, what a shame.” He taunted. Sasuke scowled at him “Please. Have you seen your apartment? Rats would be ashamed to live there.” Even so, he turned away to start tidying. “Hey! You take that back!” Naruto pouted. “Shut up and order food.” Sasuke dug out a takeaway menu and threw it at the other man. 

The blonde didn’t argue, just smiling. ‘Yeah’, he thought, ‘I can live with this’.


End file.
